


dis.continuity

by netweight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to keep a metronome at her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dis.continuity

_Discontinuity_.  
Departure from continuity. Lack of logical sequence or cohesion.

 

* * *

 

She used to keep a metronome at her house. She likes the sound, the steady pulse of it, marking the rhythm of time, of seasons, of heartbeats.  
  
tac tac tac tac.  
  
Reminding her she has a heartbeat.  
  
She doesn't remember the time when she didn't.  
  
***  
  
She remembers coming alive under the rapid beat of rain, the sloshing of water running on the ground.  
  
She clawed her way out of the earth, from beneath the old oak tree, naked branches reaching for the black sky. Her hands slipping in the mud, choking.  
  
She lay on her back catching her breath, the rain in her mouth, in her skin, soaking. She got up and made her way through the woods. Hundreds of dead birds strewn amongst the trees, getting buried in the dirt.  
  
Ancient knowledge blooming inside her.  
  
***  
  
Derek still kisses the same. This she remembers.  
  
Precisely, delicately. Mouth gentle and eyes closed. Slow, slow.  
  
His smile is different though. Soft. Sad.  
  
She wants to ask. Who did this to you, tell me their names.  
  
***  
  
She wants to ask. Do you remember me?  
  
But the first night, he flattened his nose to the back of her neck and inhaled. Sighed against her nape, arms coming around her on the bed.  
  
***  
  
His sister got killed not so long ago. The rest of his family… she knew about them. Of course.  
  
His sister though, that was Peter.  
  
Of course.  
  
***  
  
She went away and stayed away and learned and learned.  
  
And the more she learned (black blood in her mouth), the more she understood. The more she feared.  
  
***  
  
Six years ago, she woke up in the middle of the night shrieking, body burning up, skin bursting and blackening.  
  
No fire in sight.  
  
After that, she did what she had to do to get better.  
  
***  
  
And she bid her time. Waited, waited.  
  
And now they're all back. The Alphas, Peter, Derek. Her.  
  
***  
  
She doesn't remember being dead, but she remembers dying.  
  
Searing pain at her side, choking on black blood. His arms around her.  
  
He couldn't protect her back then. Can't protect himself now.  
  
Never mind. She can protect the both of them.  
  
And Derek will see it's for the best.  
  
***  
  
The metronomes always fall out of rhythm. Something in her hands. Too much power, out of alignment.  
  
She ends up crushing them, breaking them, smashing them against the walls. Buying new ones.  
  
But she's in Beacon Hills now. The first day, she walked into the music room at high school, early in the morning before anyone was around. Over the desk, stood the old mechanical metronome she used to practice cello.  
  
She leaned in and put it in motion.  
  



End file.
